1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for treating contaminated shellfish. More particularly, this invention relates to the microbiological cleansing of contaminated inedible shellfish, such as oysters, clams, and other bivalves, using ultraviolet light irradiated salt water to allow the shellfish to depurate by natural processes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,138 to J. M. Dennis, et al to treat tainted bivalves, especially oysters and clams, by submerging the tainted bivalves in a tank containing moving ultraviolet ray treated salt water for from 1 hour to 336 hours at water temperatures of 34.degree. to 90.degree. F., and causing the water to circulate during this period while subjecting the treated salt water to ultraviolet light. The salt water is treated in an open trough or sluiceway at a depth of 1/16 of an inch to 12 inches and at a flow rate of from 1 to 50 gallons per minute and is then pumped, through a bank of spray nozzles, into the depurating tank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,982, D. D. Woodridge, et al describe an open end bivalve depuration system in which the salt water is sterilized, e.g. ultraviolet ray treated, before being returned to the source, as well as before contacting the tainted bivalves. The depurating tank described in this patent includes several tiers of removable trays in the tank and three tiers of water pipes with spray nozzles for introducing the ultraviolet ray treated salt water into the tank. Propeller means are also provided to aid in circulating the salt water in the tank.
These prior art methods and apparatus have had only limited success in purifying bivalves removed from polluted water to a sufficient degree to render them fit for human consumption and, therefore, still further improvements and efficiencies in the operation are required. In particular, because of stringent government regulations at the federal, state and local levels regarding the microbiological cleansing of tainted shellfish it is important to provide a system which can consistently guarantee performance meeting these requirements.